


Celtic challenge of murder ballads, song 2, part 6

by AzureAngel2



Series: "I will never marry", a series of Sheev Palpatine vignettes [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Story 6: “My love's gone and left me, the one I adore”Summary: The Lake Country usually is the most charming area of Naboo. But for a young girl it turns into a living nightmare.Time frame: The story takes place in 56 BBY.Planet of choice: First Serenno than NabooDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	Celtic challenge of murder ballads, song 2, part 6

**Title:** _“I will never marry”, a Sheev Palpatine vignette with several parts_

 

You are already in the stratosphere of Serenno, when you receive a message. Not the usual kind of holo message. It is a cry for help through the Force.

 

Your skull vibrates with the naked fear and pain of your young niece. For some heart beats its impact leaves you breathless. The most horrifying impressions rain down on you.

 

But even if you contact Convergence, the family lake retreat, nobody will be able to stop your father in his rage. Those fools fear Cosinga all too much to get in his way.

 

You take the only option left to you: storming the cockpit.

 

“We need to return to Naboo!” you shout. “Something has come up!”

 

The pilot blinks at you, but knows too well to question your orders. “Yes, sir!” he prompts.

 

Then you walk back to your cabin and lie down on the large Davenport. “Hold on, sun shine!” you let her know. “I am coming for you!”

 

It seems to take hours to return to your starting point. All you can do it to nurse her mind. You try every trick in the book to calm her.

 

“He can hurt only your body. Your spirit is as wild and free as a bog land fairy.”

 

By the time you are out of hyper space, Nagina's precious life is waning in your mind like a plucked flower.

 

Not caring for the flowerbeds of your mother, you order to bring the ship down in the middle of the garden.

 

Your father comes towards you. Blood is smeared all over his velvet tunic. He wears a stupid, most satisfied grin. It turns your stomach upside down to see him so victorious. You should have killed him years ago. Mandré, your half-sister, would still be alive if you had.

 

“You forgot to bring out the trash, Sheev! Get it done!” he snarls at you and leaves you standing.

 

Blind with rage and concern you storm towards the kitchen entrance.

 

You can still feel Nagina. Her presence is like an echo in your bones.

 

Concentrating hard, you turn towards the organic waste collection bin.

 

“You really meant it,” you say with a hoarse voice.

 

Cruelty never bewildered you before. Right now it clenches your heart like an iron fist.

 

A grim promise comes to you when you yank the heavy lift open. “I will get you for this, Cosinga!”

 

Your hands dive into the mass of fruit skins and withered vegetable remains.

 

“Nagina!” you whimper, your brain still trying to cope with the situation.

 

You have to dig for a while before you find a tiny foot. White and naked.

 

Not caring for your fine garments, you free the rest of the broken body.

 

“Oh my darling girl!” you sniff.

 

Tears stream down your face, when you lift Nagina out of the bin. She is as pale as death herself. Her soul already seems to sail down the Solleu River.

 

“Please, don't leave me!” you beg her. “Stay with me!”

 

You kiss her dirty brow, trying to rekindle her life energy. Even a Sith lord can use Force healing.

 

While the dark transfer takes place, her lids flutter like the wings of a butterfly. But she seems unwilling to return into the mortal world. Her trauma is too great to behold.

 

“Please!” you gulp.

 

Nagina is too young to give up like that. You want her to turn at least ninety years of age. She will be happy grand-mother with giggling youngsters on her lap.

 

Carefully, but with haste you wrap her into your expensive cloak.

 

You need help. This is beyond your expertise. In principal you can raise the Dead of Korriban. But not a three year old human girl. You are not powerful enough yet. Darth Plagueis has not shared all his secrets with you. Too many remain.

 

Nobody stops you on your way to your speeder. The property seems empty and lifeless, beaten down.

 

Once the engines roar in protest, there is no speed limit for you.

 

You burst open the entrance gate with your willpower, making one of the solid doors fly out of its hinges.

 

On the way to Theed, you continuously speak to Nagina. You do not tell her about the allies you try win these days. Nor do you speak about your plans for galactic domination.

 

You quote from her favourite children books, sing the songs that your little niece loves most.

 

Then you reach the outskirts of Theed.

 

You race on.

 

Absent-mindedly you notice that you just hit two pedestrians who were in your way. It can't be helped.

 

You stop the speeder right at the Emergency Room entrance of the hospital.

 

From there everything starts to become blurry. Nagina is ripped from you and you face a thousand and one questions. You come up with some cock-and-bull story about finding her on your way to the family villa. It sounds convincing to you, but you see the gazes of the hospital staff. Especially the paediatrician in charge is sceptical. He seems to know you.

 

They do not allow you to see Nagina again.

 

Only family members are allowed into the ER's bacta chambers after the operation.

 

You want to scream into their faces that you are her uncle. But that would make you too vulnerable, would lead to more uncomfortable questions. Questions, that would bring Nagina into the focus of your enemies.

 

Security personnel escorts you outside. Men you could easily fry with Force lightning.

 

You stare into the blue afternoon sky.

 

Child Care Services have Nagina in their grasp now. This is the outcome that you dreaded most of all.

 

In a back alley next to the hospital you pause. With a roar of anger you hit your left fist into a brick wall. The pain and the blood fuel your fury.

 

_“My love's gone and left me, the one I adore,”_ you whisper to yourself.

 

This is of course not Nagina's doing. She is without blame here. You failed her as a guardian, as her loving relative. It will haunt you forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “I never will marry”, the version of Heather Dale  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
